Falling For You
by TonksTwilight
Summary: I accidently deleted this one, so it has taken me a while to upload it again. So here it is....
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**[Cira POV]**

In my dream, I was falling (and falling hard) downwards. I heard voices calling out to me, my father, my mother and my friends. I tried to grasp onto them, but they were like sand. They were slipping from my grasp, just as I touched them.

I felt myself land on something soft and heard a soft 'ugh'. I lifted my head and looked to where I had landed. I stared in shock.

I was lying on top of somebody whom I had thought to be just a cartoon character from my favorite TV show, _Avatar; the Last Airbender_. My eyes were staring straight into the golden eyes of none other than Prince Zuko. I blushed; I had always thought he was really cute (even if he was a cartoon) ever since I was ten (I am sixteen now, even if I do look older). My friends never had let me live that one down.

He looked just as surprised as I was, but I could also see the annoyance plastered very clearly on his face.

I blushed and scrambled up off of him, brushing myself off. I noticed I was wearing my favorite board shorts (the really short ones with a rainbow Hawaiian theme), a watermelon and orange colored tank top and my favorite canvas shoes. Not something you would wear in a normal town in the Avatar world.

Then a thought came to me, was I still dreaming or was this as real as it felt. Just to make sure, I pinched myself, hard. I cringed (as my pinches really do hurt); no this defiantly wasn't a dream. It was real.

"Who are you?" the banished Prince demanded of me. He was standing up, in what I knew to be a fire bending stance. I didn't want to get burned, so I just told him the truth.

"I'm sorry, Prince Zuko. My name is Cira Welsh. Don't mind me asking, but where are we?" I bowed low to him. He seemed shocked that I knew who he was but he quickly recovered.

"Cira, we are in the Western Air Temple. I'm trying to get the Avatar to except me into his group." He said. I nodded. I knew what episode they were up to (_The Western Air Temple, _funnily enough.), but I was confused. Why was I here?

I could feel my body collapsing underneath me and Zuko's arms trying to grab me. I couldn't hear anything and I couldn't speak. I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

'_You are here because I bought you here. My name is Fire Lady Ursa of the Fire Nation and I am Zuko's mother. I know you are from another world, but in this world, the world of the Avatar, you can bend. I am not quite sure what element or elements you can bend, but you can. You are here to help my son and the Avatar restore balance to the world. Good luck, Cira Welsh'_

When awoke, I found myself lying in Zuko's lap, who was staring down onto my face with interest and there was something else (worry, maybe) I didn't recognize.

When he realized I was awake, he quickly looked away and blushed. I felt my cheeks burn (and I knew I was blushing) and I chuckled quietly. I had a sudden thought; maybe I could help Zuko get into the Gaang.

"Zuko, this is just a random thought, but maybe I could help you gain the Avatar's trust." I said. I saw his eyes flash with hope.

"Maybe, actually that wouldn't be a bad idea." He replied.

I tried to sit up, but getting away from Zuko was even harder than I thought. After a few minutes of trying to get away, I gave up.

"We'll go tomorrow, not today. Just get some sleep." He said, laughing lightly.

I sighed in defeat and lay back down. In minutes I was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**[The Next Day]**

**[Cira POV]**

I woke up and looked over to see if I could see Zuko. To my surprise, he was lying next to me, we were face to face. I realized later that if someone had walked in at that moment, they would have thought we were a couple 'doing something'.

I rolled over (well tried), but Zuko's arms were wrapped firmly around my waist (the only other person to have wrapped their arms around my waist like this was Aaron, my ex boyfriend). I sighed and readied myself to pinch him as hard as I could (without bruising him).

I pinched him hard and he awoke with a start, his arms still wrapped around me. I laughed at the look of shock and disbelief on his face.

"What was that for?" he demanded (he still hadn't taken his arms off of me).

"Well, if you hadn't noticed already, look where your arms are!" I replied sarcastically, pointing out to him that his arms were still wrapped around my waist.

He blushed and untangled his arms. I felt a sense of longing when he removed his arms from my waist. I shook the thought off.

"Well, what time do you want to go see the Avatar?" I asked him.

"We can go now if you want." He said. I nodded and followed him out of the tent-thing.

**[Northern Air Temple]**

**[Cira POV]**

Zuko and I stood there, waiting behind Appa (the fluffy snot monster). I heard Toph say 'I think that'll have to wait.'

I could now see Sokka, Aang, Toph and Katara clearly. They were passed their eyes over me (Sokka especially) and then to Zuko.

Immediately the Gaang took defensive stances. Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but I place my hand in front of his mouth. He stared at me with a look of annoyance.

"Hello Katara, Aang, Toph and Sokka. My name is Cira Welsh."

The Gaang (and Zuko) looked shocked that I knew their names. Each one of the Gaang stood up from their defensive stances and looked toward me.

"How do you know our names?" Aang asked me, but I didn't get a chance to answer. I was off into my mind again (just like I did when Ursa came to me). I fainted.

I could feel a presence in the temple (other than us). I knew who it was at once.

"Combustion Man's coming!" I screamed, struggling to stand. But holding me down was Zuko's warm hand.

I opened my eyes to see that everybody (even Teo, The Duke, Haru and the others) had gathered around where I was lying.

"Zuko let me stand up!" I said, angrily.

"Not until you tell us how you know our names." He said calmly, still holding me firmly (but gently) down. My heart raced slightly at his smooth voice.

"Fine, I'll tell you! But I know you won't believe me." I muttered. Zuko let me sit up and I started to tell them my story from the beginning (well, from when I fell on top of Zuko).

When I had finished my story, the others were just staring at me, not believing what I had just told them. Zuko was the first to speak.

"That explains why your clothing is extremely different to what I've ever seen before! But, I still can't believe that you're not from this world." I blushed. The comment about my clothing was as good as a compliment coming from him.

Sokka laughed. I turned to look at him.

"Looks like Cira has a crush on Zuko!" I growled at him and saw that out of the corner of my eye that Zuko had blushed, also.

"Can it Sokka!" I said and Toph, Katara and Aang all laughed as Sokka scowled.

"Cira, when you said that you could bend. What can you bend?" Katara asked me, all of her former aggression towards Zuko had completely vanished (for now).

I was stumped. I didn't know what element I could bend, but I knew that I was about to find out.

"I don't know, maybe you benders could help me to see if I can bend your particular element!" I said excitedly. Katara, Toph and Aang looked like they wanted to help. I looked towards Zuko who nodded.

"Ok, which element should I start with?"


End file.
